


Hold Your Tongue

by srawratskcuf (Doreen)



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Clydeland, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Felching, Kylux Adjacent Ship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse Cowgirl, Rimming, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doreen/pseuds/srawratskcuf
Summary: Stensland asks Clyde to shut him up. By sitting on his face. Clyde is more than happy to oblige.





	Hold Your Tongue

Stensland knows he talks too much during sex. He knows it, and past partners have hated it, and Clyde doesn't actually seem to hate it so much, but he still can't help but be self-conscious about it. Sometimes he bites the pillow or his hand to try to shut himself up when Clyde is fucking him from behind, but that usually only works for a little while because, god damn it, sex is no fun if he isn't using his mouth for something, whether it's screaming Clyde's name, licking into his mouth, or sucking his dick, or his fingers, or his earlobe. He might have an oral fixation, whatever.

They're in bed kissing one night, already naked, and Clyde says, "Want you inside me tonight," and Stensland has never been able to deny Clyde anything, especially where his dick is concerned.

But this time, he has a different idea.

"Okay," he tells Clyde, "but will you do something for me first?"

Clyde looks at him quizzically. "Uh, sure, what is it?"

"Can you sit on my face? I mean, I know we haven't really done that before and maybe you've never tried it, but I can make it really good for you and maybe it will finally shut me up for once, sorry, I know I talk way too much, but it's not just that; I would really love to eat out your beautiful arse, Clyde Logan, so please just say you'll let me do it," he finishes in a rush.

"Oh!" says Clyde, looking pleasantly surprised, like maybe he'd thought Stensland was going to ask for something weird or extreme. "Yes, of course you can do. That." Clyde is blushing, just a little bit.

"Great!" Stensland is really pleased. He's been looking forward to this for a while, and he knew if he just asked Clyde in the right way at the perfect moment that he'd take to the idea. He rolls out of bed to get the lube from the dresser.

"You don't talk too much, by the way," Clyde tells him when he slides back in next to him. Clyde is sitting up in the bed now, anticipatory, with one hand around his huge thick cock. "I hate it when people are just silent in bed; it's creepy. I like hearin' your voice a whole lot, and your accent."

"I like yours too," Stensland says, planting a kiss on his lips. "Now get up here."

Clyde faces the foot of the bed and straddles Stensland's chest.

"You'll let me know if you need to come up for air, right?" Clyde says, looking slightly concerned, not leaning back where Stensland wants him just yet.

"Yes, yes, don't worry about me, in fact, the whole not-breathing is right up my alley, too; it's going to be fantastic. You're going to feel amazing." He puts his hands on Clyde's hips, tugging him closer to his face.

"That's it," Stensland coaxes him sweetly, "Relax. You can drop your weight down, it's not going to crush me, or maybe it will, but I'll like it. Yeah, come on now." He strokes over Clyde's hipbones and then reaches around to spread his cheeks apart; Clyde leans forward to spread himself further. His arse is firm and round and a little awe-inspiring and Stensland's wanted to bury himself in it in every way possible, even before he ever saw Clyde naked. It's just a work of art, really; he can't believe it's taken them this long to get here with how badly he's wanted it.

Clyde had already planned to get fucked tonight; he's perfectly clean and ready for Stensland to just dive in and lick right over his waiting hole, which he does, with zeal.

"Ohhh," Clyde moans, louder than Stensland's ever heard him before. Clyde usually isn't silent in bed by any means, but Stensland does seem to dominate their conversations most of the time. It's a rarity that Clyde fully lets himself go like this, absolutely brazen in his neediness.

Stensland kisses all around his rim, pushing the point of his tongue against the furl of it without pressing in just yet, relishing every delicious sound he manages to pull out of Clyde. He's massaging his hands over Clyde's cheeks, pulling and pinching it until it's pink and adorable, humming open-mouthed against his skin to drive him crazy. His nose is pressed into Clyde's crack, breathing in the scent of sweat and soap as he continues to lick and tease at Clyde's entrance. The full weight of Clyde on top of him literally and figuratively takes his breath away. It's thrilling that Clyde trusts him this much, that he gets to have this with him; this big gorgeous man holding him in place and giving him a place in the world.

Clyde groans above him as Stensland's tongue finally slips inside ever-so-slightly. Stensland can feel the vibration of where Clyde is jerking himself off, and knowing that Clyde is enjoying it as much as he is spurs him on further, deeper, tongue swiping again and again over Clyde's spit-drenched hole, his moans muffled by Clyde's ample cheeks.

Stensland reaches over blindly in the bed for the bottle of lube, and once he has it, he coats Clyde's entrance with it and dives back in, slick and slurping. He's holding his arse open with both hands, massaging his soft skin and occasionally digging his fingers in, leaving pink imprints. Clyde's opening up easily now; Stensland pushes his tongue out as far as it will go and swirls it around inside Clyde's hole. Then he points his tongue and pulls Clyde's hips towards him so his face is fully engulfed by Clyde; he can't breathe in anything other than the scent of Clyde's arousal. Clyde rolls his hips back and forth, trying to get Stensland's tongue deeper to no avail, Clyde's balls slapping against Stensland's chin. Clyde's so warm and silky and incredible inside; Stensland wants to touch himself so badly but at the same time he's happy to be focusing all of his attention on Clyde, to give him what he deserves.

"Stensland, please," Clyde cries out. Stensland pushes back gently, spreads him even wider, and slips the tip of his thumbs in alongside his tongue. He licks in deeply, Clyde's hole opening up more for him, until he can tongue at it like he tongues at Clyde's mouth. When Clyde tries to thrust back, Stensland pulls away from his hole, nipping at his cheek to tease him. Clyde lets out a dry sob, then a whimper. It's absolutely filthy and it might be the closest thing to heaven Stensland has ever experienced.

"Stens, come on, it's not enough, I need more, gahhh," Clyde reaches down and palms his neglected cock while Stensland laves over his rim, sticking one finger in alongside. He finds Clyde's prostate and rubs over it again and again while he licks and sucks at Clyde's loose hole. The noises of his own tongue combined with Clyde nearly whimpering above him make his cock throb. He has no doubt in his mind that he could come completely untouched from this, just from having Clyde riding his face, completely undone.

Stensland pulls back. "Do you want to come like this?" His voice is muffled, his lips moving against Clyde's skin as he speaks, but hopefully Clyde can tell what he's saying.

"No, fuck, I want your cock in me, please, baby," and doesn't that just send the most glorious shiver up Stensland's spine, to hear Clyde asking so nicely.

"Sit on it," Stensland says casually, thrusting his hips up once for emphasis.

Clyde scoots down the bed while Stensland slicks his cock up with more lube; it's so oversensitive from being ignored so long that he has to close his eyes and think of rats and roaches and rotten leftovers and any disgusting thing that pops into his head, just to keep himself from coming.

Clyde grips his cock at the base, lining it up with his hole, and then Stensland is inside him. The heat of him is deliciously tight and warm surrounding Stensland.

"Oh, fuck, _Stensland_." His name falls from Clyde's lips like a prayer; Clyde stills above him as he adjusts to the sensation of being fully filled. As he breathes in and out, the muscles of his back ripple in geometric dimples, sparkling with a lovely sheen of sweat. Stensland is always shocked by how broad Clyde is, how this huge man folds so easily for him, and for a moment he's overcome by affection for Clyde and how they click together in a way Stensland didn't even know was possible.

Clyde is bouncing on it now, speeding up the pace, his breaths coming out ragged in between grunts and groans. He's using his stump to balance himself against Stensland's thigh while his hand strokes his own dick, becoming more and more desperate. Logically, he knows the lube is doing most of the work to make Clyde this wet, but he can't deny the pride he feels at having made Clyde this sloppy and loose for him.

He wants to say all this aloud, to prattle on at Clyde the way he usually does, but the words escape him, and all he can do is let out a long, continuous moan as Clyde keeps fucking himself on Stensland's cock. Next time they do this, Stensland thinks, they'll have to be face to face so that he can see the pure euphoria that appears in Clyde's eyes every time he gets fucked. Stensland thrusts up into Clyde as Clyde pushes himself up and down, slipping it out farther, taking it in deeper with each drop of his hips, perfect tandem.

"God, yes, Clyde, you're marvelous, you're beautiful, so hot, so tight, you were made for this, all mine, come on, that's it, yes, you can let it go, let go, Clyde," Stensland manages to babble, and Clyde is coming, his hole clenching around Stensland's cock as his hips still and his body convulses in pleasure.

Stensland's reaching his peak just as Clyde is coming down. A few more thrusts inside his waiting hole is all it takes for Stensland to reach his orgasm, his mind blanking out with pure bliss. His worries, his fears, his regrets, all his internal monologuing are all eclipsed by the breathtaking sensation of Clyde's body surrounding him, keeping him anchored in a moment in time where nothing else matters but his release.

His softening cock slips out of Clyde, Stensland's come dripping from him delectably.

"Get back up here," Stensland tells him, and then when Clyde starts to turn around to lie next to him in the bed, he says, "No, no, the other way, sweetheart; I'm going to lick it out of you."

"Fuck, Stensland, you're going to kill me," Clyde groans as he settles himself back over Stensland's face. His hole is puffy and pink, looking entirely used and Stensland gets a little bit of wicked joy knowing he did that to Clyde. He blows a hot breath over it first, making Clyde shudder with it. Then he licks around the rim, cleaning up what's already trickled out, and then he delves in fully, forming a circle with his lips, pressing them to his entrance, and sucking, lapping up his own come, eating Clyde out thoroughly. He's so warm and silky inside; it's just perfect, really. The taste of himself on Clyde's most sensitive skin is exhilarating, and so is the way Clyde's hole flutters around his tongue as he slurps up the last of the mess he left.

When he's done, Clyde snuggles up into Stensland's waiting arms, kissing his chest and neck while Stensland strokes Clyde's hair. Much to his surprise, Clyde tips his chin up to press his lips against Stensland's and swipes his tongue along Stensland's bottom lip until he opens up for him. He's licking across his tongue, his soft palate, chasing the taste of them both combined. Then Stensland is slipping his tongue into Clyde's mouth and Clyde just sucks on it; after everything they've done together tonight, Stensland thinks this just might be the dirtiest.

Finally he breaks the kiss, pressing his cheek against Clyde's with a satisfied sigh. They're both filthy; the bed sheets are soaked with sweat and Clyde's come, but for now they lie there in sweet silence and can't be bothered to care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [rabidcur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidcur/) for the clever punny title. >:) 
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!!! You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/srawratskcuf).


End file.
